


The Divine Fugitive

by EversincethatNaomi



Category: Shakespeare - Fandom, Sherlock (TV), The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Molloki
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-09
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-01-24 02:16:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,989
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1587956
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EversincethatNaomi/pseuds/EversincethatNaomi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Molly finds herself harboring a fugitive, and Loki finds himself falling for this mortal girl.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. And the Two Shall Meet

**Author's Note:**

> "I might call him a thing divine,  
> for nothing natural  
> I ever saw so noble."  
> -Shakespeare's The Tempest

    Usually when Sherlock gave Molly errands to run, it would be something along the lines of fetching more formaldehyde, but she could tell this time was different. He looked as though he hadn't slept in days due to deep contemplation. He looked downright distraught.

  
    Now she had finally passed every layer of security for some government association Mycroft had gotten involved in. S.H.I.E.L.D. was written on the envelope she was meant to deliver. She could only deduce that's who all these suits were. Hugging the message to her body she scampered down the hallway past all the sideways glances. Just a few more doors until Agent Coulson's office.

  
    "Ms. Hooper! Pleasure to meet you." The Agent gave her a typical greeting, but was walking the opposite direction down the hall. Mid-handshake he guided Molly's arm to follow him as he slid the envelope from her grasp.

  
    They arrived at a storage room the size of a warehouse. Nerves flitted in Molly's stomach from the honor of being in such an important room, although she had no idea the significance of any of the items contained. The nerves turned to lead inside her as she tentatively watched Coulson as he read. The blood drained from the agent's face in what she could tell was horror.

  
   "Ms. Hooper," Agent Coulson said meekly, "I'm going to need you to call up your friend. If what he's deduced is true, I'm going to need you out of here immediately."

  
    Molly obeyed, as she always did, and took out her phone. While dialing Sherlock's number, the screen started to get filled with static, then turned black completely. A single flicker of the lights was all it took to set off a wave of concerned murmurs throughout the room. The agent beside her nearly jumped when a series of static sounds began to come from a large containment unit. A blue light showed from the cracks around the compartment door.

  
    Molly inched closer to him out of fright. She would not have otherwise been able to hear him mutter, "It can't be him."  
With a blinding blast, each wall of the mysterious compartment flew apart. Out of instinct, Molly took cover behind a stack of boxes. This provided a shelter and adequate hiding place for whomever the "him" was that Agent Coulson referred to. All she wanted was for Sherlock to come and rescue her. That's what he does after all, isn't it? A shiver went down her spine as she looked at the panicked faces of the remaining agents. Some had been knocked out from the strange blast. Or at least she hoped they were only unconscious. The guns went up and there was unintelligible shouting behind an unidentifiable rumbling. She didn't dare look in front of her barricade. Not if those boxes could be the only things keeping her alive through concealment.

  
    More muffled shouting. More guns. For a moment everyone was firing their weapons, but it was clear by their faces that it was fruitless. One agent's eyes widened with fear before a bright pulse launched at their torso. Then, a few screams were heard as another blue blast emerged, this time like a low wave cutting across the ground. It didn't seem to kill any of them, but everyone else in the room was no longer conscious.

  
    Except whoever caused that blast.

  
    The loud rumbling ceased abruptly along with the blue light. The new silence allowed her to hear footsteps. Heavy, uneven footprints. Someone was stumbling their way closer to her hiding place.

  
    It doesn't take a mind like Sherlock's to deduce that this would be a fight or flight situation, but that logic didn't put a dent in Molly's paralyzing fear. She really wasn't that far from the door. Judging by the footsteps she was hearing, this man was in no condition to be chasing after her. Unless he shot her dead, she may actually escape. Without further contemplation, she make a dash for the door.

  
    Halfway there, and suddenly a tall figure teleports in front of her. Molly skid on her heels to prevent running into the man. Losing her balance from this, she slid backwards landing on her hands. Shockingly blue eyes stared blankly down at her, occasionally darting anxiously around the silent room. He inhaled shakily. Words demanded, but there was something else behind them. A sort of struggle between the lines.

  
    "Kneel," the greasy-haired renegade pushed out through a dry throat with his eyebrows raised on his ghostly pale face. He nearly wheezed as he drew in more breath and continued, "and I may spare you."

  
    Molly knew that she needed to shove her fear aside and think. Just think. Deduce. There was something inhuman about him. Not inhuman the way Sherlock could be, but in a way that made her question his species. He could have come from space for all she would know. He was tall and thin. In spite of his greasy hair and disposition, he would be incredibly handsome. In her mind, Molly told herself sharply to make only relevant observations. He was sickly pale. His eyes were an unnatural blue. They were also sunken with bags under them. His forehead had injuries on them, but not from the agents' weapons. They were burns, and judging by the varying levels of healing, it looked like the burns had been inflicted over a long period of time. Then the man in front of her began to... flicker. The image of this invader flickered like a candle and then faded out completely. Her confusion was broken by a stifled grunt behind her.

  
    She whipped around, and found the same man was suddenly behind her grasping his head and crouching slightly in pain. Then a sudden wave of wrath surged through him as he grabbed an elegant staff from the ground and pointed it near her throat, though he was not close enough for it to reach her. "Take me to the man of iron, mortal girl," he bellowed.

  
    Afraid her confusion would doom her, all she could manage was a few rapid blinks his way. Her pause was short lived as the man staggered on his feet and collapsed, nearly fainting. Out of reflex, she leapt forward to grab him before he could reach the ground. His scepter fell away from him and somehow his eyes seemed a less supernaturally harsh color. With one hand on the front of his shoulder and the other on his chest, she couldn't help but caution, "Take it easy; don't strain yourself" as she led him to a sitting position.

  
    Shocked at her ability to temporarily forget everything she had seen happen to the agents, she contemplated the safest course of action. Clearly this otherworldly fellow was equally as shocked by her compassion. Blue eyes gazed searchingly into hers and she noticed a thin pool collect above the bottom lid of both his eyes. Such oddness left her at a loss of what to do, but if kindness had delayed her subjugation this far, it was only logical to continue. Molly decided to inquire, "Are you hurt?"

  
    A strange look of sadness darkened his face, but he gave no response. In her mind, her soul grasped for some justification for helping this man despite his terrible deed. She is not an agent of this S.H.I.E.L.D. organization. This man is not her enemy no matter what sort of feud was going on between that agent from earlier. He is clearly in need of medical help. This rationalizing proved to be in their both their best interest.

  
    He looked... lost.

  
    "You look like you could use some water," she suggested to his thin cracked lips while leading her hand from his shoulder to elbow. Before she even began to lift the large man to his feet, he protested.

  
    "You will take me to the man of iron. I must defeat Tony Stark."

  
    The name rang a bell, but Molly was still not taking him wherever he wanted to go. "You shouldn't go until you're healthier than this." She could sense she had vaguely offended him so she quickly added, "If I didn't know any better, I'd say you're suffering from heat exhaustion." At the mention of heat, the subtlest glimmer of fear showed in his expression. Tenderness accompanied her words as she recommended, "You need water. And sleep." Her hand left his elbow and cupped his cheek. Moving the tips of her fingers over the burns on his forehead, she speculated if she had the necessary first aid equipment at her home.

  
    At first contact, he flinched away slightly, but put his hand over the one she had been keeping on his chest. "Who are you? I haven't encountered any mortals that are like you."

  
    Trying not to be offended, Molly answered with her name and returned the question.

  
    They sat like that for a few more minutes, Loki's hand on Molly's hand on his own chest, as Molly learned where Loki is from and that he is a Frost Giant. It made sense then, in her mind, why he would have burns. The most logical way to torture a Frost Giant would be through heat, after all.

  
    The two were interrupted by a swarm of agents entering the room. Loki had regained enough strength to stand, which allowed him to jump to his feet upon being startled. Molly did the same, and as she rose Loki threatened, "If you scream-"

  
    "I won't," she interjected solidly.

  
    The corners of Loki's stiff lips curved upward in a sly smile and he quietly continued, "I have us cloaked. They won't be able to perceive us visually, but you must remain silent. We can't stay here much longer."


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Loki and Molly realize they have formed a bond. Takes place in her house.

    After leading Loki to lay on the couch of her flat, Molly got an ice pack and cream for his burns and got to work. She was glad he liked the comfort of her place, although he called it quaint. She was gathering that Asgardians must just have bad manners.

    Grateful for the coolness, Loki rested the icepack on his midsection. Instantly he felt more refreshed. Despite the ice, he felt a warmth within him when he realized that this Molly Hooper girl must really understand him if she is risking so much by helping him like this. She had even opened a window to let a fresh breeze in. She was his healer.

    Loki allowed his arm to naturally drape over her lap as she sat on the couch by his waist to apply the ointment to his burns. Looking up at her, he marvelled at the beauty she possessed. The light of a lamp softly lit her soft skin, accenting her bone structure. Brown eyelashes cast a shadow across the bridge of her nose. Her features were so unlike those of his realm and her demeanor so different from any Midguardian he had met before. Maybe he could understand how one mortal could have changed his brother so much. The magnificents of this beauty was unparalleled in Loki's mind.

    "When you are finished, I'm still going to need you to lead me to the tower of Tony Stark. I can't imagine it will take very long with your horseless carriage."

    "What reason could you possibly have to go there? And besides, doesn't he live in America?"

    "My revenge. The man of iron is the first step to summoning the others of my brother's clan." Molly thinned her lips and furrowed her brow in disappointment. "You don't understand. They laughed at me. None of them would recognize my potential. I was always better fit to rule than Thor, and yet everyone seems to overlook his flaws, especially his team of special little insects. My own brother sent them to belittle me and smash me into the ground. They even went so far as to mockingly tempt me to surrender with suggestions of friendship. But I'm not a fool like my brother; I know that no pursuits of friendship are genuine."

    Her heart was breaking for this poor soul. How could anyone not have any friends? His obsession with revenge would just not do. But how would he react to being told that his destination is an ocean away? In a moment of contemplation, she had forgotten that she was just applying medicine to his burns. Fortunately, Loki didn't seem to be bothered by her mindlessly resting her fingers on his forehead.

    "Well I doubt any of that is so urgent that you wouldn't be able to rest a few days first." Her voice was hesitant. Molly was partially worried this would anger the invader, but instead Loki's gaze deepened.

    His moment of vulnerability passes and he shot out, "I don't see why you would be so willing to help me anyway, seeing as I have made a few attempts to destroy your realm." He did not meet her eyes as he said this, but instead aimed his unfocused gaze at the wall. Molly knew what he was trying to do. Guilt made him want to push her away but she would not be so easily controlled.

    "Because I care. And there have been days when I felt like doing similar things, but things can get better."

    Sitting up with a peaked interest, he replied, "You've wanted to destroy your own realm?"

    "Well people are kind of crappy in general," she attempted a smile though knew she didn't find it a comedic fact. "But that isn't what's important. Everyone has their bad days."

    "You mean you're actually aware of the flaws within your species?" Loki was skeptical, yet he knew that anything was possible with Molly. She just couldn't be predicted.

    "Oh there are plenty." She wasn't meant to be persuading him to act against humanity! Mentally kicking herself, she continued, "But, I mean, you're not really supposed to focus on the bad things." Good thing she never wanted to be a psychiatrist. "There's always something good in every person," she added while mindlessly twisting her ponytail around with her clean hand, "and situation." Trust was not a wise thing to have with him, although she felt as though she knew the deepest truth within him. Meeting her gave Loki an alternative, and one she could tell he would take. Anyone would chose creation over destruction. And they were clearly in the midst of creating something special.

    Loki intently leaned closer to this sweet new acquaintance of his. Was it the flaw of sentiment causing him to go so limp for her? He would ridicule anyone else for doing what he wished he could do in that moment. "You are truly remarkable, Molly Hooper of Midgard. You must have a cleverness about you to analyze your own people in such depth."

    His breath tickled Molly's arm and Molly wondered if she might ridiculously swoon clear off the edge of the cushion. Praying Frost Giant biology was just different enough that Loki wouldn't recognize her blushing, Molly countered, "I'm really nothing special. I guess I understand people, but I'm no Shakespeare."

    With face blanked, Loki questioned, "What is shakespeare?"

    Ashamed that she hadn't realized he wouldn't know, she decided he deserved a real answer and told him, "He's a famous writer. His characters usually major flaws that cause their downfall."

    "Wonderful, I love books! This Shakespeare sounds like a clever mortal like you," His enthusiasm made his eyes grow. It was then that Molly realized they were no longer a harsh blue. Loki's eyes had become green.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Stay tuned next chapter for the first kiss... and a special guest star, Sherlock!


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Molloki first kiss. Ft Sherlock.

    No S.H.I.E.L.D. agents apprehended Molly Hooper at any point on her way to or from the library. Loki was still in a deep slumber when she left her home. A note was left in plain sight in case he woke up before her return, however, this seemed unlikely. Earlier, Molly hadn't been able to resist watching the serene rise and fall of Loki's chest accompanied by the oscillation of dreaming eyes behind pale lids. Hopefully she would be able to catch another glance of this state of his. This thought motivated her to walk a bit faster in spite of the many books in her arms.

    Turning a corner, she nearly dropped the literature as a result of being startled. Blocking her path was a very confrontational Sherlock. His stance was wide. Never had Molly seen him glare at her in that way. It was a stare that would fill anyone with dread.

    "I did warn you once to steer clear of dating, though I never could've predicted you'd let a mass murderer move in with you."

    Usually Molly would want such a circumstance to make Sherlock jealous, but this time she only wanted Loki's safety. "I don't know what you're talking about," she mumbled unconvincingly.

    "Even you must have some idea of what he's capable of! But of course you think that you can cure him of his destructive tendencies with a comfortable blanket and classical literature." At the close of his sentence, Sherlock realized he may have come across a bit more harsh than he meant to. It was ridiculous the amount of effort she was putting into someone who only puts her in danger.

    Molly hadn't responded and Sherlock had run out of patience. Observing the book spines out of the stack that were facing his way, he began, "Macbeth, The Merchant of Venice, and Hamlet," he observed, "All clearly have at least one character he could clearly identify with. Though they hardly offer inspirational resolutions."

    For the first time since Sherlock began talking, Molly's face unfroze. Quiet eyes avoided eye contact. He was sure she'd spit out something cruel to him if she wasn't so desperate for guidance. With a sigh, Sherlock said, "It didn't take long for Mycroft to figure it out, but I managed to convince him to postpone the raid until tomorrow."

    Her gaze shot up and lips parted with the intention of exclamation. Sherlock interrupted her efforts by continuing, "I shouldn't have sent you to S.H.I.E.L.D. I realize that. Mycroft has almost no power over them, if that puts their power into perspective. The only reason he able to prevent a swat team invading your home this morning was because he convinced them I'd be able to get you to keep him in one place and talk him into going in without a fight. I'm so sorry Molly but I've put you at great risk. They will not hesitate to do whatever it takes to retrieve Loki. Loki is needed, but it may be safer for you if he gets as far away from you as possible, and soon."

    With a sharp glare, Molly's mouth shot open to protest, "I'm not handing him over or kicking him out! You find another way, Sherlock-"

    "Do you honestly think that your affections are so powerful that they can change who a person is?!"

    "I think that after having no one for so long, having a friend as comfort and support can change an awful lot about a person."

    Scrunching his nose, Sherlock mocked, "Oh but you're more than just supportive friends though aren't you." Responding the silence that followed his previous statement, Sherlock added, "Be careful, Molly. Don't ever think you can predict him. It's a powerful thing, seeing yourself as a monster. Too often it's what you become."

 

    There was no monster beside her. There was a beautiful man who grew to think that the only thing he could be the best at was being a monster. The worry lines and eyes polished by frequent tears were not features of any beast. So when he had finished reading The Tempest in a matter of hours, and he couldn't stifle a brief sob, Molly did not hesitate to sit close to him and offer comfort. Without his eyes leaving the last page, Loki said, "Prospero didn't have them killed? Not even his brother? He would've had every right to... but he chose not to and everyone was happy anyway." Molly was glad she suggested he start off with that particular play. As he regained eye contact with her, she shifted her sleeve over her wrist and began drying his face. "And Caliban- even after Prospero knew he planned to kill him- he still spared Caliban. He was a monster like me. Prospero didn't need to save him." It pained her that Loki thought of himself in such a way. How could she express to him the beauty he has had all along when she couldn't even think of a single sentence to say?

    Her heart had reached its point of saturation with passion and the need to send him a message without speech. An infinity was spoken directly to his core as she sent a single hand to the side of his head and hooked him in to meet her lips halfway. Out of shock, Loki was unable to prevent the content moan from initially escaping him. They were each very still a moment, only moving their lips to gradually press them together with more force. With a flick of the wrist, Loki carelessly tossed the book behind him with just enough force to have it hit the wall with a light thud. He put his newly freed hand firmly on her hip. It was only when Molly's mind needed to remind her to inhale again that she was snapped out of the ecstasy of pure sensation. With a simultaneous inhale, lips parted and interlocked. A warm chill overcame Loki at the feeling of Molly's fingertips sliding from deep within his hair to under his ear. Then the touch was little more than a tickle as fingernails minutely drew diagonally over his cheek.

    The wave of desire heightened in frequency and pushed through every atom in Loki's body. As his lips gained dominance, he wrapped a steady hand around her arm. Her hands grabbed the fabric at his waist and she pulled him closer.

    Her head whirled. Gravity was gone. The world was gone. Perfectly smooth lips brushed and pressed against her own slightly chapped lips. Molly couldn't help but allow her head to lazily tilt back. Their upper lips parted slightly. The Frost Giant's lip glided across her own, and from the corner of her mouth went to her jaw, leaving a trail of tingling sensations. Loki's eyes opened, becoming half lidded. He wanted to watch the deep blush take control of her face. Seeing how red her lips had become gave him the first twinge of true arousal for this human in front of him. There was a definite infatuation with her soft skin and vulnerable sensitivity. He moved on to her exposed neck. The sweet scent of her only urged Loki to experience more of her.

    The bridge of his nose and his open mouth pressed aggressive kisses into her neck. The ragged breath of a restricted moan was the temporary soundtrack in the room. Silence was prevented by their racing heartbeats and the sounds of Loki's lips each time they parted from her skin. Molly could already sense where this was going, and was all too eager in getting there.

 

To be continued.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter will pick up exactly where this one ended, I promise. And it will get steamier than a bathroom mirror in the middle of winter.


	4. They Do the Thing Now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PREVIOUSLY:  
> "The bridge of his nose and his open mouth pressed aggressive kisses into her neck. The ragged breath of a restricted moan was the temporary soundtrack in the room. Silence was prevented by their racing heartbeats and the sounds of Loki's lips each time they parted from her skin. Molly could already sense where this was going, and was all to eager in getting there."

 

 

    Teeth brushed Molly's collarbone and fingers pressed into her back now. Loki gave a whimper of sexual frustration as he teasingly bit her. He had so much building up inside of him, but knew he'd need to control it as much as possible. What he wasn't prepared for, was the way Molly held him in place by the shoulders and shifted her legs to straddle him. Mischief and temptation shown in her smile as she swiftly slid into a deep kiss with the enthusiastic god. Tongues met with equal force. As Loki held her tighter, Molly's arms snaked around his neck and shoulder more completely. Her cleavage softly pressed against his chest and suddenly his trousers  felt much smaller.

 

    What was the polite, gentle Earth way of ripping off someone's clothes? It was taking all of Loki's self-restraint to not take her right there in that moment, but he certainly needed more than what he was currently getting. After sliding his hands into her shirt, he waited for her to deepen the kiss even more as consent before proceeding further. The flesh of his palm glided up her stomach until fingertips felt the lace cups of a bra. Molly licked at his bottom lip before taking it between her teeth and sucking. Loki just didn't know how much more he could take before needing to be satisfied, but forced himself to take it step-by-step for this fragile mortal woman.

 

    Molly was not feeling very fragile with Loki's lip in her teeth, feeling the vibrations through his skin as he moaned hungrily. If his ridiculous outfit hadn't been  in the way, she would want to grind down on him. She was throbbing down there for Loki to be inside her and she was yearning to see how Loki could fall apart. A grin emerged on her blushing face as Loki's fingers trailed to the back of her bra to undo the hook.

 

    Dissatisfied with the current pace, Molly nearly tore her shirt pulling it off. With a glimmer in his eyes now, Loki passionately slid her bra off completely and immediately planted an open kiss on her breast. Molly heard his muffled words as he whimpered, "You're so beautiful." Frantically, Loki moved back up to her mouth. Lips pressed strongly on the mortal. 

 

    He kept his mouth connected with her as he slowly shifted his body out from under her legs, only parting lips once he was on his way to stand. He quickly took a few steps away from Molly's confused face. Making eye contact with her, he channelled his magic to his core, then let it escape like air from a balloon. His clothes all flew from his body and fluttered to the ground. Molly giggled in delight at this display of talent, but her laughter subsided as she observed Loki's naked form. 

 

    Loki stood there sexy and intimidating and inhuman. He certainly was a giant. Calming her racing thoughts, she too stood. A gaze of admiration followed her as she shirtlessly glided to him. When they were toe to toe, she took his hand. Steady and soft, his hand welcomed being guided to the button of her pants. 

 

    Once unbuttoned, Loki put his thumbs in belt loops on either side of her hips and pushed down. His body followed the pants to the floor.  The sound of fabric sliding across skin, across her ass and thighs, had an arousing effect on him and it became hard to ignore his stiff member. Maintaining eye contact the whole way down, Loki ended up kneeling at her feet. Precum had collected on the tip of his cock's head, which only further tempted him to speed things up. He had gained a newfound respect for mortals in his few days with Molly, and considered himself greatly humbled. He didn't mind being on his knees for her. In fact, he quite liked where he was at the moment. 

 

    Spontaneously, Loki planted a toothy kiss on the inside of her thigh. His sharp nose comfortably pressed into the squishy flesh. An airy, girly giggle escaped Molly. This was the real fun. She could feel a throbbing deep inside her, which intensified as Loki's smooth tongue slid over her sensitive inner thigh. With his eyes locked on hers, he placed his hands on either side of her clit and dove his tongue into it. Curling his tongue through his smile, he heard Molly's small gasp. Loki quickly learned how to cause the most pleasure with just a continuous cycle of sucking and massaging with his tongue. Though his eyes were now shut, he could feel the tremble run through her body. He savored the sweetness of her scent and the sounds of her every gasp and moan as he silently vowed never to forget any of it. 

 

    As she got less steady on her feet, Loki decided it was time to relocate to the couch. He kissed his way up her body until he was finally in a standing position with his lips under siege by Molly's. She wrapped her arms around him as if to pull his head even closer to hers. Molly wanted to kiss as deep as possible and soon she had Loki at her mercy. With his brow furrowed, he tried to resist the whimpers threatening to be unleashed from the sensation of Molly's tongue seemingly everywhere inside his own mouth. Absentmindedly he began lightly rutting his erection against Molly's soft stomach. He felt some precome smear against her flesh. As much as he was enjoying this, he needed to be inside her soon or his brain would surely short-circuit.

 

    Breaking the kiss, he cordially carried Molly to the couch, where he laid her down. Mortality made her seem fragile to him earlier, but now he could see the fire in her eyes beckoning him to do more to her. Molly pulled his head down to her and gave him a sensual kiss. They each welcomed the other's naked body as they coiled their limbs around another. Molly's hand made it's way to Loki's cock. It was rubbing it's precome over her stomach again, but that wasn't where she wanted it. 

 

    Loki thrust into her delicate fingers as she pumped a few times. He nearly whimpered in disappointment when she stopped, but it didn't need to last long. Straightening her body out on the couch below him, she handled his cock by the tips of her fingers until the head was submerged inside her. Loki's eyes lit up at this new wave of excitement and arousal. He smiled watching her hand, and smiled even more when he looked back up to meet Molly's eyes. 

 

    Midgardian females are not built with the same indestructibility as Asgardians, which worried Loki. Pushing into her vagina slowly, Loki made a vow to himself that he would be gentle with her. Molly did not make that same promise and moved her hips up to meet his faster than he was intending. His penis filled her and she gave a high-pitched moan through her smile. Then Loki confidently began thrusting in and out of her. He drew out until only the head of his cock was inside, and then went back in until her entrance wrapped around his base. He got the hint as Molly thrusted her hips at a faster pace than he was going.

 

    This was the most exciting sex Molly ever had. Her arousal was so intense. She was so wet already that glancing down at the long dick pumping in and out of her, she could see how slick the condom already was from head to base. And they'd only just begun.

 

    Her breath steamed his cheek where her lips were resting as she panted. Loki's hand moved to massage a breast. Toying slightly with the nipple, it became hard very quickly beneath his fingers. It felt so good that Molly's mouth passionately thrashed into his and they caressed each other's tongues. They were so connected; every moan vibrated through both mouths. And there were plenty of moans. Molly found it more fun being loud. She playfully called his name as he changed his angle on the way inside of her.

 

    A smirk grew on Loki's face, inches from her own. A moan spills from deep within him. "Say my name again," he ordered. It felt good hearing his name spoken through such a veil of ecstasy. Following a newfound instinct, his thrusts became short and quick deep within her. 

 

    Her arms rapped tightly around him, bringing him to press his chest against hers. Firm breasts squished to his hairless chest. She began a trail of reassuring moans, which turned into a drawn out, "Looooookiiiiiiiii...." 

 

    He whimpered shamelessly, burying himself in the crook of her neck. Delicate fingers ran through his long black hair and savored the slightly greasy texture and the strands' strange coolness. This elevated state of pleasure heightened every sense in regard to Loki. As his face returned to hers for another continuous kiss, she made note of the way his skin smelled of sweet alien perspiration, as well as metal and leather.

 

    She was filled further than she'd ever been before as Loki rolled in like a wave at high tide but lost none of his speed. Knowing she has just gotten so much wetter, she rapped her legs around his thighs to get that much closer to her Asgardian lover and to her impending orgasm. He was contacting a place inside her that gave her such inexplicable joy all she could do was hold on to Loki with a huge smile on her face and her eyes gently closing.

 

    Loki's breathing grew quicker now and he was unable to continue having his mouth connected to hers. A feeling of tightness grew in him down there and he knew this experience was reaching it's end soon. Strong hands felt down Molly's body and cupped her soft hips before running back up her body to her perfect jaw and followed the lines of her bone with his palms and fingers. He loved feeling the way her jaw would open a little more as she would moan. 

 

    Molly still clinging to him, he needed to grasp something strongly so Loki gripped the couch behind her. He listened to her, full of desire, as she whimpered out, "Ooh Lokiiiii.... Loki yes.... yes," which persuaded Loki to pick up speed. Thrusts becoming erratic, they both knew it was nearly time. 

 

    "Say my name," the Norse god commanded of his lover.

 

    "Loki- mmmm," she nearly didn't finish the syllable as another moan escaped her lips.

 

    "Again."

 

    "LOkiiiiii," she whined seductively.

 

    "SAY MY NAME," he enthusiastically shouted in motion with his hips.

 

    "LOKI! LOKI.... LOKI," Molly shouted in excitement and passion. It was too good, too sensational... she could only shout his name in the exhale of gasps. She could feel her quim pulsing around Loki's penis and yearned for an explosive release. Gasped versions of his name turned to screams as a weightless ripple went through every molecule of her, reverberating throughout her mind and clearing it of all thoughts other than how good Loki's cock feels arrhythmical pumping through her pulsing and clenching vagina. "LOKI LOKI LOKI," she chanted in screams, gripping his back tightly.

 

    Hearing her scream his name in orgasm was all he needed. The tightness of her orgasming vagina made the tightness in his balls reach a maximum. His hands clenched the couch and he let out a quaking yell as he was pulled into orgasm. His body shuddered and slightly spasmed, but so did hers below him. Her tumultuous orgasm was continuing as Loki came a significant amount into his condom. Through clenched teeth he yelled a moan as Molly began to quiet down, although she still quaked and kept her grip on him. Continuing to stutter out rapturous moans, Loki mindlessly clawed his fingertips even more forcefully into her couch as the last of his cum shot into the safe covering on his dick. 

 

    Both lovers were done with their orgasm. A long moment went by of them frozen warmly in place catching their breaths, then the sweet chimes of a giggle erupted from Molly. She knew everything would be just fine. Not a force in the world could take her lover. Her arm and legs unraveled from Loki, who pulled out of the beautiful mortal woman. Loki joined in the soft laughter, although his voice was slightly hoarse. Molly knew she wouldn't be able to walk straight for a while, but Loki would carry her around for the rest of the day anyway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Worth the wait I hope ;)


End file.
